Remember my name
by mafiaprinecss01
Summary: Ella's life was normal as can be, until her family's secret is reveled. Now her life is spinning out of control. And she wants revenge. Turning from the good girl she was into one of the most dangerous member of the League of shadows. No one is going to stand in her way especially not Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all so this is my first story and I hope you like it. I don't own anything except my own characters and the plot line. Feedback is greatly appreciated. So with out farther distractions, on with the show.

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell you when it all began or why I do the thing that do. But I can tell you my life wasn't always so messed up. I had a good childhood, did what I was told and never complained about it. I tried so hard to be the "perfect little angel" that my parents wanted, I got A's in every class. But it wasn't ever good enough for them. So I tried harder, but still they were never proud of me. No matter what I did it always was wrong some way. I could never reach their expectations of me. Forever living in the shadow of my perfect brother, he isn't even all the great. But to our parents he is perfect and I'm a disappointment. It is enough to cause anyone to go mad. But that wasn't even the topper on the cake. You think you know who you are then one day your life get's turned upside down. You find out your parents have lied to you about everything. That your brother is part of a secret organization called Young Justice. And finally when you think you have reached your breaking point, it get's worse. Your not even a real person, your a clone that was made to replace the daughter they lost. Your memories aren't your own, and that on top on being a clone your defected. Your a freak. That the family you thought maybe loved and cared for you didn't. And the reason they could never love you, to no fault of your own, was because you weren't like her. Sure you looked and sounded like her , but you never were her. You were never your own person, just some sick experiment. And when you find out that your whole life has been lie. They think you would be ok with it. Ok with not having your own name, ok with your friends not really being your friends, ok being never good enough for them, and ok with still pretending to be her, their daughter. But I wasn't ok with it.<p>

So I ran. Not knowing were I was going and actually not caring were I would end up. I ran from my problems, my "family", my so called "perfect" life. And never looked back, because if I did it would remind me about how weak I actually am. How I let other people control my life, how I tried to be the perfect daughter and sister for those people, and above all else how miserable I truly was. I was tired of waiting. Waiting to be loved, accepted, wanted. So I thought to myself "A, you can be whatever you want to be." And that is exactly what I did. I made myself over. A new look, a new attitude, a new me. I trained and got stronger, stronger then I ever imagined I could be. I would join that what my "brother" hated the most. Sure it may be hard at fist, but I was going to fight for it. Give it all I got. I would show them who I truly am. But why stop there? I would show the whole world who I am. I would show them all, everyone would know who I am and they would fear me. I would be loved, no not loved. I would be respected, because love is overrated anyways. The only person that would ever be there for me is me. I don't need anybody else. I'm tired of waiting for people who would never come. The whole world is going to bow down before me and their isn't any other way I would want it. I will go down as a legend, and nobody will forget the thing I did. Nobody will be able too.

My name was Ella Rose Tyler and this is my story.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like is so far. Don't forget to review.<p> 


	2. The day my life fell apart

Hey friend chapter one of Remember my Name is now up. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writhing it. Reviews are appreciated. Once again I am sad to say I don't own anything accept my own characters. On with the Story! Oh and before I forget line breaks mean time skips.

* * *

><p>The day started like every other, I woke up to my alarm clock going off at 6:30 telling me it was time to get ready for off the sheets and getting out of bed, I shuffled my way over to the bathroom to start my morning ritual. Taking a quick shower and throwing on my school uniform, I was finally ready to go and face my family. Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table and waited for the same conversation that happened everyday. First I would hear " Morning El" said from the oh so familiar voice of my brother Chad. Then he would ask "How did you sleep kido?" and I would answer with the same "Fine." as always. Chad would laugh and then go grab his own breakfast. We would then sit in silence and wait for our parents to come into the room. Dad would greet my brother with a warm simile and then look right over me. The same would happen with my mom. They would both act like I wasn't there. Mom would turn on the coffee maker and Dad would sit down to read the paper while making small talk to mom and Chad. He would never speak to me, only Chad and mom, never me. By then it is 7:30 and like clockwork Chad would look at his watch and exclaim " Come on El! Hurry up or will be late!" Then as always we would get in his red Mustang and make a mad dash to Gotham Academy; barley making it to class on time. I would go and sit in my seat by the window and wait for my friend Dick, who is usually ten minutes late to class. Mr. Bradley would start Homeroom with the same " Good morning class. Who is ready for another wonderful day of Freshman year?" Bradley would pause as if waiting for an answer, when he doesn't receive one he goes on with the lesson. "Ok then...Take out your books and turn to page 280 please ." At that moment Dick decided to " sneak" into class. But like always " Mr. Grayson so glad that you decided to grace us with your presence today. Please Take your seat" and then Dick would respond with the same " Yes, sir." as always. Dick sat down as always in the desk that was right next to mine. He shot me sheepish smile and class went on as usual.<p>

* * *

><p>{At Lunch}<p>

"So tell me Dick what made you late to class this time?" I asked as we waited in line to buy are food. "Oh you know Bruce, being the overprotective father that he is." He chuckled with an eye roll. Sitting down with the rest of Dick's friends we started to eat or pathetic excuse of food called lunch. Dick and his friends began their usual conversation about which superhero was better, what girls were hot, and how awful their teachers were. Most on the time I just tune their conversation out until they started talking about the new vigilante that started appearing in the newspapers. " I think he's pretty cool" said one of Dick's friends, I think his name was Alex. " Yeah! It's amazing how he can control fire" James another friend of Dick all but yelled. " A new super in Gotham?" I asked. At first they all looked shocked because I usually didn't speak, until Dick spoke up. " Yea, they call him he helped Batman take down Two-Face." Alex then handed me a newspaper article on Blaze. Ignoring the article I looked at the picture. Blaze had fiery red, a strong build,and looked to be in his late teens being a little older then me. In the picture he was smiling while talking to some of the Gotham Police Department." Hey El, how come you haven't heard of Blaze yet?" Josh asked turning to look at me. Blushing I answered " Well you see, my brother and dad usually hog the newspaper." Fiddling with a piece of my long strait black hair I waited for an answer. The thing is I have liked Josh for the past three years. He was always so kind to me not to mention handsome, with his sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and runners body. Josh just laughed making me blush even harder " Then I guess I will just have to tell you all about him." "Thanks" I all but whispered. Josh then started telling me all about Blaze and the many heroic accomplishments he has made. The sound of the lunch bell going off interrupted our conversation. Standing up and throwing away my trash, I was just about to leave the lunchroom when Josh pulled me aside. " Umm...Hey El. Do you mind meeting me after school?" he asked scratching the back of his head. " ummm...Yea.. Sure." I stuttered out. " Thanks El! See you soon." Unknown to me Dick was shooting daggers at Josh. The rest of classes all I could think about was Josh and what he wanted to talk with me about. I was taken out of my Josh fantasies by Dick tapping my shoulder " El...Hey El...El!" " Huh? What? Dick what is it?" I asked. " Well for one class is over." he said laughing. " Oh! Sorry." I grabbed my stuff and quickly walked towards the door, I almost made it out until Dick stopped me. " Hey El, when you go talk to Josh just be careful ok." " Why?" I asked turning to face him. " No reason just promise to be careful." " Ok Dick, I will." walking away I took out my phone and texted Chad that I would be walking home today.

* * *

><p>{ Behind the School}<p>

I waited behind the school for Josh to come, but it started to get late. Thinking that Josh accidently forgot all about meeting me after, school I decided to go home. Just when I was about to turn around I was suddenly soaked in freezing cold water and had flour thrown onto me. Hearing laughter and the flash of a camera going off I spun around to see Josh with a few of his other friends. Tears streaking down my face, I saw Josh walking up to me with a camera in his hands. " Sorry El, but I know all about your little crush on me, and let's just say the feelings aren't mutual." Feeling furious, embarrassed, and above all else betrayed, I let my emotion overtake my action I screamed " I hate you, Josh Peterson!" after hearing a huge ZAP. I looked around and saw Josh and his friends laying on the ground in pain. Turning around I ran all the way home. Throwing open the front door and slamming it behind me I rushed to my room and cried. After feeling like I couldn't cry any longer I took a shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tight t-shirt. I waited for the rest of my family to come home. Mom and dad were till at work , they work at a place called Star Labs, and Chad was probably hanging out with friends. Deciding to take a quick nap I closed my eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep. I woke abruptly to whispering coming from my parents room, checking my watch I found out that I was asleep for about an hour and a half. Walking over and putting my ear up to the door I heard something that would change my life forever. " I can't take it any longer Paul" my mom said. " I know honey, it inset the same." " That, that, thing isn't our daughter!" she then broke out crying. " Anna, quiet down or you might wake up El." my dad, no not my dad, Paul said trying to calm her down. " That isn't El! El is dead! That is not my daughter!" At that moment I decided to make my presence know. Throwing open the door I whispered "I'm not dead mom, I'm right here." They just stood there staring like deer caught in a headlight. " El, honey listen. Go to your room we will talk about this later." Paul told me. " No!" I yelled the lights started to flicker. "Mom, what's going on!" I asked turning towards her. " I'm not you mother and you are not my daughter. My daughter is dead. My El was killed in a car crash. You are not my El! Your just a copy! You could never be my daughter" and for the second time that day I ran. Out the door and past Chad who was just getting home. I ran trying not to listen to Paul and Chad calling my name. No not my name her name, the real El Tyler's name. I ran not caring my feet were bleeding, not caring were I was going, and not thinking about the consequences. I ran until I couldn't run any longer. Finally reaching an dark alleyway I all but collapsed and cried harder then I have ever cried before. Hearing footsteps I looked up and saw two men. The first one said " Well lookie what we have here. What's a pretty girl doing out here all by herself?" The second guy grabbed me and pulled me close. " Well looks like it's our lucky day!" Trying to get away I scratched one of the men's face. "Your going to regret that girly." He warned while pulling out a knife. Screaming I heard a third voice say " Now, boys what do you think your doing?" Before I knew both men were on the ground unconscious. The third figure turned towards me and asked " Are you Ok Kitten?" before I could answer I felt my knees buckle and the world spin, then everything went black. The last thing that I thought of before I fully passed out was that my 15th Birthday couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading remember reviews are appreciated. I bet you all know who the third person was ㈳5. Until next time. Bye-Bye<p> 


	3. So it begins

Hey friend! Sorry school and all, I hope you enjoyed my story so far I will try to make the chapters longer. Remember I don't own anything and reviews are appreciated. Well on with the show.

* * *

><p>( Dick's POV-Batcave)<p>

Two weeks. Two weeks since I last saw her smile or how cute she looks when she is embarrassed. At first I thought she was just sick and wrote it off as nothing was wrong. Besides I was too busy visiting Josh in the hospital, apparently Josh and some of his friend were electrocuted somehow. I asked him what happened but he told me that he couldn't then I got the phone call from Chad asking me if I had see Ella. He seemed so heart broken. That night Bruce had to literally drag me home because I was out all night looking for her. Then the police got involved also, her face was in every newspaper and you couldn't watch tv without Ella being mentioned. It was so weird she just vanished no leads nothing. When Batman and Robin questioned Ella's family they weren't very helpful either. I have the feeling that they were keeping something hidden from us and I am determined to find out what it is. After she disappeared all I spent all my time trying to find her. No one just vanishes. These were the thoughts that kept drifting though my head during training. After finishing I decided to do some more research on what could of happened to her. I just have to find her, that was the whole reason I became Robin to help people. But if I can't even save my best friend then what kind of hero am I? After spending another two hours doing research on were Ella could have disappeared to I suited up for patrol and another attempt to find my best friend. Leaving the Batcave I started to search for any clues as were Ella could be starting at the school and working my way from there. Finally reaching the middle of downtown Gotham I got a call from Batman. " Robin there is a disturbance in the east sector." " On my way Batman." I responded while jumping off the building I was on top of and off into the night, with only one thought going through my head. Were are you El?

( Ella's POV- Unknown)

Slowly opening my eyes I found myself in an unfamiliar room. At first I had a small panic attack because the last thing I remembered was being attacked by those men in the ally-way and passing out. Then I realized that were ever I was is better than being with my "family". Finally looking around the room I saw that there was a small dresser, little wooden desk and two door leading to who knows where. On further investigation I found out that I was laying in a full sized bed that had light pink sheets with purple pillows. It was nothing like my room back home but I liked it because it felt warm and homey not at all cold and unwelcoming like my old room was like. Suddenly I heard a soft knock coming form one of the doors and in walked one of the most stunning women I have ever seen. She was beautiful with short choppy black hair, emerald eyes, and a perfect athletic build. She was carrying a tray of food that smelled delicious and was being followed by a small black kitten. " Hello Ella, I see you've woken up. How's the head?" Reaching up I touched my hairline and was surprised to feel bandages rapped around my head. " You took a pretty nasty hit to the head Kitten." the woman continued while placing the tray of food on my lap and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She then looked at me waiting for a response. Panicked I said the first thing that popped into my head. " How...how do you know my name?" She just laughed while picking up the newspaper I didn't see she brought in at fist. " Well Kitten, I'm pretty sure that all of Gotham knows who you are now." Turning the newspaper around to face me I saw that a picture of me was on the front page. " What?! Why?!" I stuttered while taking the paper from her and staring dumbly at myself. After several awkward minutes I spoke up. " Why is my picture on the front page?" Bending over an picking up the small cat off the floor she sighed " Well you see Kitten, I was just on my way home when I found you being corned by some men. I just couldn't leave you there so I took them out, but you took a nasty blow to the head. So I brought you to my apartment and you have been out for a little over two weeks. I pretty worried about you for awhile and once or twice I thought about taking you to the hospital. All of Gotham has been looking for you including Batman and family must be pretty worried about you to send out a five thousand dollar reward for your return." she finished with a smile." There not." I mumbled. " What did you say?" she questioned. Looking up from the tray and into her emerald eyes I repeated." There not worried about me." " And why in the world would you think that Kitten?" the woman asked. I decided to tell her everything, even though I just met her I felt like I could trust this woman. So I told her about my "family", the whole incident with Josh, what I found out about myself, and I even told her about Dick. By the time I was done explaining I was sobbing. The woman pulled me into a hug and stated to smooth my hair, and for the fist time I actually felt like somebody cared for me. After I stopped crying after what seemed like an hour the woman pulled out of the hug and said something that would change my life drastically for better or worse. " Well from what I can tell you have two options. I'm not going to force you to go back to those people but if you want to you can, or you could stay here and I can help you get your revenge on all those people who have treated you wrong." I looked at her shocked because I thought she was just going to take me home and collect the reward and I'm pretty sure judging by reaction she came to the same conclusion. " Listen Kitten, I'm not going to lie to you. I have done some pretty bad thing in my life and I' a wanted criminal. But I like you so I'm going to help you anyway I can." " You want to help me?" I asked shocked. This woman was full of surprises and whatever she had done couldn't be so bad she seemed pretty nice. "Sure do Kitten." she responded while petting her cat. " Um...will you give me some time to think this over?" I quietly asked. " Of course Kitten." and with that she and her small friend headed for the door. " Oh by the way my name is Selina Kyle and this is Bell." she said while pointing to the cat and leaving the room.

No way Cat Woman saved me! Was the first thing that popped into my head after she left. Picking up the now empty tray and placing it on the nightstand and got out of the bed and started to pace the room.(Ella is thinking to herself right now if it wasn't clear) What should I do, I'm so confused? Do I go back to my "family" were they don't really want me, or do I stay with Selina who is really Cat Woman? This is just so messed up! Well so is the rest of my life...but she is a criminal. One the other hand Selina has been more of a mom to me than my "real" mom ever was. Besides they don't actually want me, they just want to keep their dirty little secret. Why should I go back to them? Selina could make me stronger. She offered me revenge on everyone who has lied to me. I don't want to be Ella anymore because I was never Ella in the first place. I can become something better than the shy girl I am. I could make a name for myself. I could make them pay. Not just my "family" but all of Gotham pay. I could become what Ella never could. I could become powerful, someone people would fear and respect. Heading towards the door Selina went out of I was just about to leave until a memory popped into my mind. It was of Dick and me when he first came to Gotham Academy. How out of everyone he walked up to me and asked if we could be friends, and how he smiled when I said I would be his friend. That was two years ago. Smiling softly I thought of Chad and how he actually cared about me and how on the night I ran away he ran after they be disappointed with me? Thinking about my two favorite boys made me almost change my mind about becoming a criminal. Almost, being the key word in that sentence because just like everybody else they gave up on me. Dick didn't come looking for me and besides he probably knew about what Josh was going to do. Chad gave up also he could have easily caught me but after awhile of chasing me he gave up also. They don't care nobody cares about me except Selina. They don't need me and most certainly don't need them. I will make myself a new family and friends. I will find people who accept me for me and not try to make somebody I'm not. My anger bubbling up now a threw open the door and stormed out of the room. Unknown to me that during the whole time I was wondering what to do the lights were flickering. Walking into what I assume is the living room I found Selina sitting on the couch with Bell watching the news. " And in other news fifteen year old Ella Tyler is still missing. If you have any information on were she is, please contact the authorities immediately." the new anchor announced. Scoffing at the tv I turned to Selina and said " I want to stay with you and become your partner." Looking from the tv Selina asked " You sure Kitten? My line of business can be pretty dangerous at times." " I've never been so sure of something in my life." I shot back at her. " Well if that's the case then we better change your appearance because everyone and their grandmother is looking for you." Leading me to a bathroom Selina told be to bend over the sink while she pulled out some hair-dye. After Selina was done she took a pair of scissors and began to cut my hair. My once waist length brown hair was now a vibrant scarlet that just reached my shoulders with side swept bangs to top it off. Looking in the mirror all I could do was stare shocked at my new look the scarlet color of my hair contrasted well with my pale skin and silver eyes. " So what do you think about your new look El?" Selina asked from behind me. " I love it!" I gushed. " Latter I'll take you out shopping for clothes but you better head off to bed because your training starts bright an early in the morning tomorrow. All I could do was smile as I headed back to my new room. Lying in bed I whispered into the darkness. " I guess my life is finally turning around now." And with that I drifted off to sleep.

( Blaze POV- Gotham rooftop)

I'm so stupid! This is all my fault! I'm a horrible person. I guess all I can do is accept the Justice League's offer and join Young Justice. Hopefully they can help me. With that final thought I jumped of the building using my powers to safely reach the ground and ran to the nearest zeta-tube to meet my new team. "Well here goes nothing" I breathed while waking thought the portal to Mt. Justice.

* * *

><p>Ta-da Chapter two now finished! Don't forget to review! Till next time Bye-bye! :D<p> 


	4. Girls night out

Hi friends are you ready for another chapter? If you have any suggestions or just want to let me know what you think about my story, please leave a review! Once again I sadly don't own anything accept my own characters and the plot line :( So with out any more delay on with the show!

* * *

><p>(Ella's POV - Selina's apartment- six moths later)<p>

From the day I accepted Selina's offer to become her partner my life was just one surprise after another. For the first couple of weeks Selina woke me up every day at three to start my training, and after training for seven hours we would finally stop and eat breakfast together. Selina taught me many different fighting styles and several acrobatic and flexibility techniques. After about the first month of waking up at that ungodly hour Selina didn't have to drag me out of bed anymore. She also homeschooled me on everything I would need to known because we didn't want to take the risk that somebody might recognize me on accident. During the third month of my training Ella Rose Tyler was pronounced dead. It was like a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders when Selina told me the good news and that day she took me shopping to celebrate. By the fifth moth almost all of Gotham forgot about the little girl who had mysteriously vanished without a trace, but I'm pretty sure that my "family" hadn't given up yet. Don't know why I thought that it was just kind of a gut feeling, you know. After all my intense training Selina finally deemed me ready to go out on the town with her tonight. I can't wait till Gotham gets their first glace at its newest(not to mention youngest) villain. I know I will never forget tonight. Doing a double tuck off the balancing beam I headed over to the punching bag to get in a few rounds. " Thought I would find you here Kitten." Selina called from the doorway with Bell in her arms." Come on, I don't feel like making breakfast and I'm pretty sure your stir crazy right now. Let's go out for breakfast today." Hitting the punching bag one last time I walked over to Selina, grabbed my coat and we left the apartment together. I can't wait for what tonight has in store for me.

( Dick's POV - Batcave training room)

Six months. Six whole months since I last saw Ella, and it is driving me crazy! It's like all of Gotham has just plain out forgotten her. Everyone except me and Chad that is. After Ella disappeared the team got a new member. His name is Blaze and every time I look at him it reminds me of the last time I saw Ella. We were talking about him with Josh. Last thing I said to her was to be careful. I knew something was going to happen I just didn't know what it was going to be. Releasing the trapeze and doing a several flips I landed on the other side. Maybe if I had tried harder to keep her safe she would still be here today. Bruce, Wally, and Roy keep on telling me that it isn't my fault but I know that it is. She was my first friend at Gotham Academy, but I still let her down. All of the sudden my phone started to ring. Flipping off the trapeze and grabbing a towel I checked the caller I.D. Answering I asked " Hey Wally, what's up?" " Nothing much, I just wanted to let you know that I'm in Gotham right now and I was wondering if you would want to go get some breakfast together?" " Yea, sure thing Wally see you in a bit." hanging up I went upstairs and took a quick shower. Alfred dropped me off at Wally and my usual meeting place. Walking over I spotted my red headed friend " Hey Wally!" I called out to him. Wally then jogged over to me and we started walking to our favorite breakfast spot. " So Dick, any news on your missing friend?" Wally questioned. " I rather not talk about it. Its been six months and there is still no clue on were she could of vanished too." after that Wally dropped the subject and we talked about school and girls the rest of the way to the dinner. Not paying any attention to were I was going, I suddenly collided with someone causing us both to fall onto the pavement. " Hey watch were you going! Jerk!" yelled the person I bumped into. Judging by their voice I could tell it was a girl. " Hey I'm sorry, it was an accident." I shot back. Looking up I saw a girl that looked to be about my age with scarlet hair and silver eyes. A moment of shock crossed her face and I was just about to ask her something when the girl quickly stood up and walked off with another woman while calling over her shoulder " Just make sure you watch were your going next time." Then she and the woman were gone. Wally offered me a had which I gladly took. " Hey man are you Ok?" he asked. " Yeah, I think so." We then walked inside and ordered our meals. While Wally was going on about how his chemistry teacher was out to get him, all I could think about is how familiar that strange girl looked. It couldn't be her. Right? " Hey are you even listening to me?" " huh? Oh, yah." I reassured Wally snapping out of my stupor. " Blaze was telling me the best joke the other day and you just got to hear it." making sure to pay attention this time I completely stopped thinking about the strange girl with the similar silver eyes.

( Ella POV- Selina's apartment)

Throwing myself onto my bed a said out loud " I can't believe that out of all the people I could run into it just had to be Dick. My life is so screwed up!" "Yea, but we already knew that Kitten." quickly turning my head to the door I was met with Selina's smiling face. " So do you want to tell m who that cute boy is or am I going to have to guess?" Flopping over onto my stomach with a groan I sighed " He is the boy I told you about remember, Dick Grayson adopted son of the millionaire Bruce Wayne." " Oh so he is that Dick. He is a lot cuter then you said he was." " Selina!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her face which she easily dodged. " Now, now don't get violent with me. I only wanted to tell you that your costume is finished." " Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I ran over to her grabbing her arm " I want to try it on!" I then pulled her into the kitchen were I knew my costume would be. On the kitchen table was a pink package with a purple bow on top. Quickly ripping the box apart and pulling out the costume I quickly rushed into the bathroom to try it on. Pulling it on I saw that it was similar to Selina's. It was a one piece bullet proof jumpsuit completely made out of spandex with black ankle boot heels. There was also a black domino mask, bull whip, cat ears, and my own pair of claws. The claws are my own personal design, they are a pair of black gloves that if you add a certain amount of pressure too sharp claw like blades will pop out. Testing out the claws several times to see if they worked, I put my hair up into a high ponytail then put on the mask and as a finishing touch the cat ears. Walking out of the bathroom while wrapping the whip around my waist I found Selina lounging on the sofa with Bell. Clearing my throat to gain her attention I asked " How does it look?" She quickly sat up and took a good look at me " You look amazing, not as good as me but amazing none the less." she answered while making me spin around to get a full view. " So what are you going to call yourself. Cause Cat girl just sounds stupid." she added. " I was thinking that since you already call me Kitten, I would use that as my name." " Perfect. Go test out your outfit in the training room to see if there needs to be any adjustments." and that is exactly what I did. Look out Gotham because the Kitten has come to play.

( Later that night-Gotham Museum),

"So what exactly are we stealing?" as whispered to Selina while quietly sneaking through the museum. " Well Kitten if you paid any attention to what I said instead of admiring your reflection; you would know that we are trying to steal the cat's eyes diamond." " Ummm... why?" "Because it was said that it brings good luck to whoever owns it." she answered turning the corner and into the gem room." Well if it is suppose to bring good luck and the museum own it, which is for all the people of Gotham, it must not work very well." " Stop being such a smarty pants. Let's spread out. That was we will find it quicker." nodding my head we both took different sides of the room and started looing for the diamond. Moving silently threw the rows of preciouses gems I was tempted to just take them all, but I knew that Selina would punish me if I didn't fallow the plan. All of the sudden I caught sight of the diamond we were looking for. " Hey Cat Woman I found the jewel!" I yelled whispered. " Good job Kitten, wait from me to take it. I don't want you setting off the security alarm." Just as she was walking over there was a huge crash. Looks like the guards got free and alerted the authorities. Looking up we saw none other then Gotham's Batman and Robin crashing through the glass roof. " Quick grab the diamond!" yelled Selina. Not wasting a second moment I made my claws appear and smashed the glass surrounding the gem. Quickly grabbing it and running towards the exit trying to make a getaway because I knew Selina could handle herself against the bat. I almost made it when I felt something wrap around my legs pulling me down to the ground. Careful not to drop the diamond I activated my claws once again and turned to face my opponent. " Well hello bird brains." I said while running towards Robin and at the last moment flipping over him. That caught him by surprise, but once the shock wore off he was once again chasing me. Grabbing me by my hair and pulling me closer to him I lashed out and scratched him across the face. " Kitten! Pass!" Selina yelled and I did just that throwing the diamond to Selina I spun around and kicked Robin in the chest causing him to stumble backwards but not enough force to knock him down. Coming at me again he demanded " Who are you?!" " Wouldn't you like to know!" I shot back. Blow after blow we decked it out. Seeing as how Robin was better trained then me he got in several hard hits but I managed to land a few blows myself. " Didn't your mom ever tell you if was rude to hit a girl!" I smirked he didn't respond so I then pulled out my whip and wrapped it around his feet bringing him crashing to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Looking over I saw the Cat Woman and Batman were still fighting. Walking over to Robin who was still trying to catch his breath I told him " Well this was fun, but I must be going know." Giving him a swift punch to the face I successfully knocked out the boy wonder and ran over to help my partner. Selina and Batman were going all out during their fight, deciding to mix it up a bit, I ran and threw myself at Batman causing him to drop the diamond which he managed to get from Selina. She quickly grabbed the jewel before it could hit the ground and together we made a mad dash for the exit. Climbing out the window which Batman so kindly broke for us we jumped from rooftop to rooftop with Batman close on our heels. After about six blocks we finally managed to escape him, probably because he realized his preciouses sidekick was no longer with him. We reached Selina's apartment and I all but dragged myself into the building. Both gasping for breath Selina finally asked " So how did you like your first outing? " examining the Cat eye Diamond I let out with a huge grim on my face " When can we do that again!" Laughing Selina took me into the bathroom and helped me take care of my multiple busies and cut lip the boy wonder managed to give we were done patching ourselves up I changed into my favorite pjs and got under the covers. Smiling I fell asleep and dreamed about a cat chasing a robin. Yup my life is pretty messed up and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

( Dick's POV - Batcave infirmary)

Groaning I opened my eyes to find myself laying on one the beds in the Batcave's infirmary. My head was killing me. That girl sure can pack a punch, rolling off the bed I shuffled into the main area of the cave were I knew Bruce would be. Clutching my head I found him typing away on the batcomputer, " How's the head?" he asked. " It could be better. Did you catch them?" Turning around in his chair Bruce answered " No they got way." " Who was that girl?" " I don't know but I'm going to find out. You should probably go to bed. You don't have a concussion, but I want you to be careful for the next couple of days. " Sure thing Bruce." Going up the stairs that led out of the Batcave all I could think about was the girl with the scarlet hair and how she looked like the one I ran into today with Wally. Its probably just a coincidence, but them again you can never be too sure. It can probably wait for tomorrow for me to tell Bruce though.

* * *

><p>And Done! Hoped you liked it please leave a review! Thanks and Bye-bye! ^_^<p> 


	5. Free Falling

Hello friends! So I decided to take a break from studying for exams ( gosh I hate school) to write another chapter for you all! Once again I don't own anything( but I wished I did) tell me if you like the story or not. Well without any more delay... ON WITH THE SHOW! ( mother of chiz the line thingy isn't working! Sorry now on with the show)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(This will be my line thingy)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( Ella POV- Gotham Rooftop)

Looking out over the lights of the city I couldn't stop my mind from wondering about Chad and Dick. I told myself I wouldn't think about them, but I just can't help it. Do they still think about me? I bet out of everyone in this whole city they are the only ones who realize that I'm still gone. Pull yourself together El! Your better than this! Sighing I drew my knees up to my chest and watched the citizens of Gotham go about their business. Soft white snow started to fall around me, looking up I stuck out my tongue to try and catch the newly fallen snow flakes. " What's taking her so long" I wined. " So long for what?" spinning around I came face to face with the boy wonder once again. " Wouldn't you like to know." I snarled rushing towards him. "Hey!" he shouted as I managed to send us both sprawling onto the rooftop. Both of us struggling to get the upper hand in another one of our many fights. " Take it easy! It is Christmas you know!" he said as a tried to scratch him with one of my claws. During the two months of me being Kitten, Robin and I have had many fights against each other, and I wouldn't want it any way." So what are you doing up here without Cat Woman?" he asks while throwing another punch at me. Flipping away at the last moment I giggled " You'll just have to wait and see. It's gonna be a blast!" " Ah man, I hate surprises!" he complained trying once again to land a hit on me, which I managed to dodge again. Right now I was acting as a distraction for the Joker and Harley because Cat Woman decided to do a team up with then. It's a win, win situation because the Joker and Harley get to make Gotham " smile", and Selina and I finally can steal all the jewels we want while they run a muck. Well more like Selina gets to steal all the gems because I'm a stupid decoy for bird brains. Oh it drives me crazy that she gets to do all the fun and I have to play distraction. When I complained to her about it she just said that it was because Robin likes me better, but I don't see her having to distract Batman. It's not fair I want to steal things also. After my first successful heist with Cat Woman I've gotten a lot better at the whole criminal thing. Not noticing how close to the edge we were when I tried to doge one of Robin's blows I stepped right off the edge of the building. I'm pretty sure I had a stupid expression on my face as I began to fall off of Gotham's tallest building. Looking up I saw a confused expression on Robin's face also like he didn't know what was going on either. Wind rushing past me I began to meet the earth in a not so pleasant manner I heard people from the ground screaming. You know when I thought of myself dying it would be a lot cooler. I imagined that I would go down with a bang not from slipping of a frekin building. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see how close to the ground I actually was the last thought I had was Selina is so gonna kill me when she finds out.

Suddenly I felt a body collided with me, slowly opening my eyes I saw that it was Robin. "Great now were gonna both die!" I yelled at him because we were still free falling . Don't get me wrong I'm a full blown criminal, its just that if he died also then I'm pretty sure Batman would bring me back to life so he could kill me himself. He just looked at me and smirked. That Jerk! We are about to die and all he can do is smirk at me, that's the last time I try to be nice to him. Well that wasn't very nice...I was mostly thinking about myself when I said that. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. Coming out of my mental rant I realized that we haven't died yet. Instead of falling we were now swing towards the nearest building. Apparently Robin pulled out his grappling gun and managed to save me from turning into a smudge on the sidewalk. When we finally reached the other building Robin didn't let go of me immediately like I thought he would. Looing up at his face with a puzzled expression on my face he asked " Are you ok Kitten?" Since when are we on first named bases? Nodding my head I slowly started to push away from him to find out that my hands were handcuffed together. That sneaky jerk he must have cuffed me while I was distracted. Well this is just great. " I hate you, you know that right?" I asked as he pulled out his communicator making sure that I wouldn't run off. When he didn't respond after a few minutes I tried again "Well do you?" he just gave me a amused look and responded " you couldn't hate me even if you tried." after that I'm pretty sure whoever he was calling answered " Yes, I just managed to capture Kitten" "he plays dirty!" I chimed in " No she is not giving me any trouble." he said while glaring at me to shut up. " Yes I will..." but Robin never got to finish his sentence because at that moment an explosion went off. Jumping up I quickly rushed over to the side of the building with Robin rushing after me. " Well I got to go, my rides here" and with that I was falling once again. Managing to undo the handcuffs so I could grab onto the rope that was hanging from the Joker's blimp. I looked back over and waved to Robin who was still were I left him. Laughing I called " Better luck next time!" Leaving a confused boy wonder behind I started to climb up the rope so I wasn't dangling over the Gotham Skyline I managed to enter the blimps cockpit with no trouble at all. Closing the door behind me I turned around to see Joker and Harley's smiling faces. " That was one exit you made Doll face." the Joker praised. " You sure got him good!" he laughed. Contrary to popular belief the Joker and Harley aren't all that bad... well not to me at least. " Good job kitty kat!" Harley said while rushing over and giving me a bone crushing hug. "Thanks!" I shyly responded. Even though I have worked with them and several other Gotham villains I still get embarrassed in front of them. " Aww she's so cute! Mr. J can we keep her!" Harley gushed. " Sorry Poo, but I ]'m pretty sure mama cat wouldn't like that very much." he laughed while going back to the blimp controls with a pouting Harley close behind him.

It was true over the past eight months I've been living with Selina she has become more of a mother to me then anyone else has. Heck all of Gotham's villains have become like family to me. At first they were I little skeptical of me because I'm still just a fifteen year old girl but now were all like one big crazy family with Joker, Riddler, and Two face being the crazy uncles. Not to mention Harley being like my older sister and Ivy becoming like an aunt to me. Also grandpa Penguin and older brother Bane, I have finally gotten the family that I think I deserve, one that actually cares about me. Sure there crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. Reaching the Joker's hideout which so happens to be an deserted toy factory, I walked out after the two of them to come see Selina waiting for us. " Hey Kitten, did you have fun?" she asked looking rather tired. " Yeah it was a blast" I giggled while childishly spinning around in a circle. This caused a laugh from the adults " Why don't you go look around, while I talk business with Joker and Harley." knowing that it wasn't up for negation I walked off in search for Bud and Lou, Harley's pet hyenas. Finding them I gave both of them a pat on the head and together the three of us went exploring the factory. Reaching the section were I knew the rubber balls used to be kept I picked up a stray bouncy ball and threw it which sent Bud and Lou rushing after it. I did this several more times until I heard a thump . Whipping my head around I searched for the source of the noise. " Odd, did you hear anything?" I asked my two canine friends, who both looked up at me with their huge large eyes. Walking in the direction I thought the noise came from I heard a voice from behind me call." I thought that you would have been more of a cat person, you know judging by your name and all." Spinning around I saw Gotham's newest hero Blaze. " What are you doing here?" I accused at this time both Bud and Lou got in a fighting stance. Why do people always manage to sneak up behind me? Blaze and I began to circle each other in wait of who would strike first. Giving in Blaze went for the first attack which managed to burn through my outfit. Did I mention he can control fire? " Jerk!" I yelled while taking out my whip and trying to hit him with it " Would you just stand still!" " Sorry Kitten, no can do." he smiled while going for another attack. Bud and Lou decided that now would be a good idea to help me tackled Blaze knocking him over. Using this as my chance I ran to alert the others because were there is Blaze, Batman and Robin are soon to fallow. I was just about to make it to the door of the Joker's office when I felt a huge fireball crash into my back making me slam into the door. This caused the three adults to come quickly to my aid. " Hey hot rod, what do you think your doing to our Kitten?" Harley yelled while going at Blaze's head with her mallet. He emails dogged her ( Harley doesn't have the best aim) but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the Joker's razor sharp playing card." I hate metas!" he chuckled " always think there better than everybody else." Cat Woman took this moment as her chance to pounce on him. Blaze was way over his head if he thinks he can take out three of Gotham's most deadly criminals.

Blaze put up a good fight but he was still outmatched. Then out of no where Batman, Robin, and Batgirl come crashing through the celling, and just when I thought the party was over. Both sides jumped into action Batman verses Joker, Harley verses Batgirl, Cat Woman verses Blaze, and not to mention me against Robin. " Ready for round two." he teased. " Laugh now bird brains, but remember who won are last fight." and once again we were at each others throats. We were evenly matched until Robin managed to land a shot to my back which was still pretty burned from Blaze's earlier attack, causing me to yell out in pain and the lights to go haywire. After that moment everything went downhill from there. Batman, Blaze, and Batgirl all managed to get the upper hand taking down Joker, Harley and Selina. Seeing as the fight was absolutely pointless Selina yelled to me " Kitten run!" at first I was hesitant to leave my family behind, but I knew that if we all got taken in by the Batclan and Blaze there would be no hope of escaping. Looking back one last time I managed to avoid Robin and the rest of the heroes who I knew were hot on my trail I escaped through one the opened windows and to freedom. Hiding out in one of the abandoned apartment complexes for awhile I circled around to see the cops take my new family away. I knew it was a stupid idea going back, but I just had to see them one last time. Vowing to set them free I went to the closest villain's hideout, which happened to be Ivy's. Knocking on the front door of the abounded green house I waited for Ivy to answer it. Trying to catch my breath, black spots started to dance around my vision because of the pain. Not realizing that Ivy had opened the door until I heard her gasp " Oh my god! Kitten what happened?!" and for the third time that day I was free falling again as I started to black out; hoping that Ivy was fast enough to catch me before I hit the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yeah it's over! Hopefully I can write a new chapter sometime soon! Leave a Review to tell me what you think! See you later Bye-Bye!


	6. My Big Break

Hey friends so apparently when I saw soon I mean the same day ! Yeah whose is ready for round two! I know I am! If I owned any of theses characters I wouldn't be writing this story right now, but oh well! Don't forget to review! Now on with the show!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( Stupid line thingy is still not working Ahhhhhhh!)

(Ella's POV- Ivy's Greenhouse)

" Come on Kitten its time to wake up, come on kid rise an shine. Were burning daylight here!" Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself in an unknown room for the second time in my life. " That a girl Kitty." Turning to face the voice that woke me up, I saw a smiling Ivy. I was about to close my eyes again when I felt a swift slap to the face, not hard enough to hurt me but just the right amount of force to keep me awake. " You have to stay awake so Dr. Freeze can patch you up Kitty." She told me slowly. " M'kay" I slurred out, Ivy then helped me sit up so Freeze could get a good look at my back and arm. When he touched one of the more sensitive parts of the burn, I let out a small yelp of pain. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this to you Kitten." Ivy threatened which I knew she would probably fallow threw with. They had to cut the back of my suit open because it was the only way to treat my out another yelp of pain as Freeze continued to work on my back. Trying to distract myself from the pain I started to look around the room. The first thing I noticed was all of the different types of flowers that decorated the room. If I wasn't in so much pain right now I would have just spent hours asking Ivy all bout them. Ivy and my bond is deeper then some of the other villains (Selina's being the strongest) because when we first met it was when I accidently crashed through the window of a flower shop she was robbing, but that is a story for another time. Trying to distract me from the pain even more Ivy asked " so want to tell me what happened?" I managed to gasp out the jist of what happened." Well the only option I see is breaking them out of Arkham. You with us Freeze?" She asked turning to one of my grandfather figures. He just nodded going back to healing my injuries, which caused me to hiss out in pain once again I grabbed Ivy's hand, she then started to smooth out my hair which helped calm me down and take my mind off the pain. We sat like that for awhile, Ivy trying to ease the pain while I tried my hardest not to cry out in pain " I know what can take your mind off of things!" she exclaimed " What?" " Well you see we could..." and the rest of the time Freeze was working on my back and arm, we came up with the perfect plan to bust the rest of our crazy family out of Arkham." I have finished, I will now go alert the others of our plan" Freeze said, he then turned around and left the Greenhouse. After he was gone Ivy helped me get the rest of my suit off, them tucked me back in bed." You just rest easy now Kitten, don't worry will get them back before you know it." I watched her leave the room, her red hair swishing behind her probably to throw out my suit or something. Who knows what she does in her spare time. I slowly let myself fall into a deep sleep vowing that I would break the rest of my family out of Arkham. I just hope the other villains will want to help me also.

(Dick's POV- Gotham Academy- three weeks later)

Sighing I stared a the board as Mr. Bradley droned on and on about the Punic Wars during the late Roman empire. I swear he should have been fired years ago, he is such an awful teacher. Letting my eyes wonder around the room I caught sight of the empty desk next to me. Eight months now and still no lead as to were she has gone. There was that one time though when I bumped into that girl when getting breakfast with Wally, but I haven't see that girl around Gotham out the window my thoughts drifted Gotham's newest criminal Kitten. I wonder what got her into doing crime. She helped me get my mind off of Ella though, which I guess is a good thing. It was just three weeks ago when I saved her from falling to her death and our battle at the toy factory, but I haven't seen her since then. I guess I should just add her to the list of girls that go missing when I come into contact with. Wait, come to think of it I haven't heard of anything about what the other criminals were doing either. I wonder what there up to. " Mr. Grayson do you mind rejoining our class, anythime soon?" said an unimpressed Mr. Bradley letting out a sigh I tried to focus on Mr. Bradley's boring lesson once again. How can one man be so boring. The school bell went off signaling the end of the day and the beginning of much needed weekend. Quickly I packed up my bags with high hopes for the weekend only to have my day ruined once again by our demonic history teacher. " Now remember class we are going to have a test Monday so you better all study your hardest." Hearing several groans from the rest of the class I almost ran to the building's entrance were I knew Alfred would be waiting for me with Bruce because we were going to look up on a lead for a dug bust after school." Hey Grayson wait up!" called Josh from behind me. After Ella disappeared he had gotten more popular for some reason, but we still managed to be close friends. " What's up Josh?" I asked him. " Man I'm throwing this crazy party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come." " Yeah, can't wait." I responded turning my head towards the line of cars waiting to pick up some of the students, I saw that Alfred was not here yet. That's odd he's usually on time. Turning back to Josh, one of his lackeys told me " Isn't is crazy how that Ella chick is still missing." " Yea, some people just can't take a joke." that comment caught my attention. " What do you mean by can't take a joke?" I asked him. " Well you see Josh and a few other of the guys pulled the best prank on her the night she disappeared, it was epic. I think I have a picture on my phone if you want to see it." I stood there for a moment dumbfounded until Josh let out a nervous laugh " Well see you tomorrow Grayson." he then grabbed the guys' arm that told me this shocking news and started to drag him away. This information totally just blew Ella's disappearance case wide open again. Maybe this could help me figure out what had happened to her.

" Josh, wait!" I demanded walking after him. " What does he mean by you pulling an epic prank on Ella?" He nervously pulled at his collar a clear sign that he wasn't telling me something. " Umm... well you see, we kinda pulled a prank on her that made her run away crying, but it was all fun in games though." he added in his defense. " All fun and games? All fun and games! Its all your fault that she's missing! And all you can say is that it was all fun and games?!" I yelled getting in his face. " Well you can forget about me coming to your party Josh." I added while punching him in the stomach, and one thing led to another soon we were both on the ground brawling it out. " Well do you even care?!" Josh screamed at me " She was a nobody, no one liked her anyways! I was doing the world a favor getting rid of a brat like that! You should thank me!" Pounding into him face I yelled back with each punch " She was my best friend! It's all your fault! e could have found her if you just told the police what happened! She is probably dead because of you and you want me to thank you?!" Angry tears started to appear in the corners of my eyes " How could you! She was my friend, I thought she was your friend also! Why would you do something like that to her!? Why?!" All of the sudden I felt someone pull me off of Josh. " Dick that's enough!" Fighting against the person who was holding me back I yelled no longer caring if people saw me cry " He killed her! She's probably dead because of him! He Killed Ella!" This caused several gasps from the small crowd that watched the show Josh and I put on, apparently not everyone knew what Josh had done. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug " I know son, let's go home." Turning I let Bruce take me back to the limo and together we rode home in silence. Arriving at the manor I looked towards Bruce " What about the drug bust?" " Not right now Dick, you had a long day and should probably go rest up." nodding I went up to my room and threw myself onto the bed. Crying out onto my empty room " I'm so sorry El, if I only knew. I should have known Josh was u to no good. Sorry." I them fell into a dreamless sleep.

( Ella's POV- Ivy's Green House- the next day)

Todays the day, I'm finally fully healed from my fight with Blaze and I'm ready to get this show on the road. I've waited three whole weeks and now I'm gonna get my family back. You don't know how hard it is to get Gotham's most wanted criminals to work together . It's harder then teaching a pig how to sing ( that's another story for later). At first they didn't want to help me, but how could they say no to the puppy-dog eyes treatment. Gets them every time, you know for Gotham's most dangerous criminals they are sure pushovers when it comes to me. Everything was in order for the big break out tonight. First Mr. Freeze and Two-Face will cause a distraction in Downtown Gotham that will lure Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Blaze out to take care of. Then Ivy, Riddler, Bane and I will sneak into Arkham and brake out the Joker, Harley, and Selina. It was practically foolproof if everyone played their cards right then this operation would go smoothly. Going over to the dresser in my room at Ivy's hideout I pulled out my newly fixed costume and pulled it on. Fixing my hair up and grabbing a black backpack, I left the house to go stake out my spot across the asylum. Watching I saw the others get into position, pulling out my communicator that was specially made for this job I waited for the signal. Not much longer now until I get to see Selina and the others again. We waited for what seemed like hours, but in all reality was thirty minutes until our communicators buzzed and Mr. Freeze gave us the go ahead. Nodding to my partners in crime ( tee hee) we headed for the wall closest to were their cells where. Nodding to Bane he used his super strength to smash a hole in the wall. Ivy and the Riddler went down the hallway that kept our friends while Bane and I went in the opposite direction. Guards began to come at us from all around the asylum, but we took them out with ease. Reaching into my backpack I pulled out two bombs and planted them in the different empty cells were I knew nobody would look for them in. Bane and I turned and rushed out of the hallway we were in after I planted the bombs and ran directly into Batman and Robin. " This is just great." I said sarcastically. Robin and Batman then came at us, but we were ready for this. Turning towards Bane he made a foot hold with his hands and propelled me over the dynamic duo. " Catch me if you can!" I called out to Robin and then the chase began. It was just like tag except with more violence.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Robin pull something out of his utility belt and throw it in my direction missing my completely." You must be losing your touch bird brains because that was an epic fail." I laughed " Wasn't aiming for you." he called back. Turing back around I saw a huge sheet of ice on the hallway floor. Not having enough time to slow down I ran right onto the ice and lost my balance sending me sprawling across the hallway and into a wall. Well that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning. When my vision stopped spinning I saw Robin standing over me " Who's losing their touch now Kitten?" he taunted, I was just about to make a witty comeback when out of nowhere Robin was blindsided by one of the escaped convicts. Well that was odd... Standing up I looked over to were Robin was. He was fighting off about twenty loose crazies and seemed pretty preoccupied so I decided to make my escape. Hey when an opportunity presents itself, I'm not going to pass it up. Sprinting down the direction were we would all meet up I saw Selina and the others waiting for me. Running over I quickly hugged Selina then Joker and Harley. " I missed you so much." I confess. " Save the reunion for later because let's get out here." Ivy said ushering us through the hole that Bane made. When we safely reached outside and somewhere along the way Bane managed to catch up with us. I pulled out the detonator and set off the two bombs that I planted in the asylum. "oooooh fireworks!" Harley giggled. Joker pulled me into another hug praising me saying " A girl after my own heart." " I'm so proud of you Kitten. You managed to pull this off without a hitch." Selina complemented. " Riddle me this, who is the best tiny criminal?" "Obviously it's our Kitten!" Bane said pulling me into a bone squeezing hug. " Let's go home now kitty" Selina said walking in the direction of our house I quickly said goodbye to the rest of my messed up family. Reaching the apartment I heard Selina sigh " It's good to be home! Ella I'm going to go take a shower, will you get the mail?" " Yea, sure I called back." Leafing threw the mail I found one addressed to Kitten. Opening I read what it said.

_Dear Kitten,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that due to your success in the field, you are now invited to become apart of our amazing league. Only a special few are even considered for this special offer. We hope to see you in person for your answer. We will be in contact soon. We know you will make the right choice._

_The Light_

I read over the letter at least fifty times before dropping the rest of the mail on the floor. Running into Selina's room I saw her laying on her bed with Bella. " Selina I did it!" "Did what Kitten?" " I was accepted to be apart of The Light!" " No way!" she said straight up nearly knocking Bella off the bed " Yes!" " I'm so proud of you Kitten! This calls for hot chocolate and chick flicks!" Going into the kitchen and pulling out two mugs, Selina got the hot chocolate mix and started popping popcorn. " I finally made my big break!" I cheered with caused Selina to let out a few chuckles and giving me a weird look. I can't wait for The Light to contact me and bring me one step closer to getting my revenge on all those who have treated me badly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO.

Longest chapter yet! Yea! Don't forget to leave a review! Good-night and Bye-Bye! ^_^


	7. The First Task

Hey friends so its time for another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying the story so far! It is my first one after all. So please leave a review to tell me what you think and I still don't own the rights to any DC character. Now on with the show! (Line Thingy is working now Yeah! X_X )

* * *

><p>( Ella's POV- Selina's apartment)<p>

" Kitten you better wake up soon or you'll miss your meeting!" Selina yelled from the Kitchen. Dragging myself out of bed I can't believe It has been two weeks since I heard from The Light. But today I had a meeting with one of their contacts. Going over to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans with rips in them and a plain white V-neck t-shirt. Walking into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the whole time wondering why the light would contact me now. Sure I'm pretty good at what I do, but I didn't think I was Light material. Getting out the shower I threw my clothes on and started to dry my hair. Noticing that my roots were showing I sighed. Guess I will have to dye my hair again soon, maybe this time I'll dye it blond or something. Throwing up my hair into a high ponytail I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my white converse and finally reached the kitchen were Selina was waiting for me with a plate of eggs and bacon for me. Taking the plate and sitting down at the table I waited for her to sit down before I started to dig-in. "So you excited for your meeting?" swallowing the bite of food I was chewing I answered " Yah, I'm pretty excited I just hope I made the right choice. Glancing at the clock I saw that if I didn't leave soon I was going to be late for the meeting. Shoving the rest of the food into my mouth I quickly pulled on my shoes and hurried out the door. Speed walking past the lobby I made it out into the early Gotham morning. Pushing my way threw the busy sidewalk I finally made it to the park were I would be meeting my contact. Looking around I saw that it was nearly empty save for an old lady on a park bench feeding the birds and two young looking women jogging. Checking my watch I realized that I panicked for nothing because I still had ten minutes until the meeting actually started. I slowly walked over to the swings and sat down. I always loved playing on the swings because it feels like flying and I could always just leave my worries behind during that time. I slowly began to gain altitude. Chad used to swing me, when we went to the park together when we were younger. I quickly stopped swinging. Those aren't my memories then I guess because I'm not the real Ella. Then none of these old memories are mine then either. Starting to swing again I decided that I'm going to make my own memories now, better memories that I can call my own. " Are you just going to stay there or do you want to get this meeting started." I quickly snapped my head up and saw a tall woman that looked to be in her early twenties with long black hair and cold brown eyes. I jumped off the swing and walking over to her." How do I know I can trust you?" I asked in a low whisper. " I guess you have no other choice but to believe me I guess, Kitten was it?" I nodded my head and we started to walk down the jogging path. "So kid what did you decide, or you going to join us or not?" " I'm in, so when do I get to help take down the Justice League?" I ask her . " Well isn't that cute, you think just because you were offered a way a in your some big shot. Sorry to burst your bubble but you have to work your way up." she laughed causing me to blush from embarrassment. " First you have to prove to the Light that we can trust you, and then you get to start of with some small tasks and work your way up from there." We stopped talking when we saw the two joggers coming towards us and just before they reached us the Light's contact turned to me and said " Take that woman's phone, I don't care how you do it just get it." Without hesitation I spun around so my back was facing the joggers and made my voice sound younger calling out to me contact " Watch this!" I then did a back walked over right into the joggers I was told to steal from, causing us both to crash to the ground. " Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, are you alright?!" I gushed lacing my voice with fake concern for the woman I knocked over. " Here let me help you up." I quickly sprang back to my feet and held out my hand for the woman to grab. " It's alright, no harm done just make sure you pay more attention to where you going next time." and with that the two joggers returned back to running. After they were out of sight I walked back over to the Light's contact. "So did you get what I asked for?" she asked placing her hand on her hips. Smiling I pulled out the woman's Iphone I snagged from her. " Good job, now get rid of it." I tossed it into a nearby trashcan and turned back to the woman " What was the whole point of that?" " We need to make sure your going to fallow orders without questioning what you were told to do. Congratulations you passed your first task." " Really it was that easy?!" I called out in shock. " Yup, but the next task might not be so easy. See you latter kid, will keep in touch." and with that we both went in different directions leaving me utterly confused about what just happened.

Over the next few months I met up with the contact who I eventually found out was Jade or more known as Cheshire. She taught me everything I needed to know about being a good assassin. I still went out with Cat Woman, but most of my time was spent on training and proving to The Light that they didn't make a mistake when they chose me to be a part of their organization. I still haven't officially see The Light's headquarters, but Jade said it was a matter a days until I was given the grand tour. Before I knew it a whole year had passed since I first left my home and became I criminal, meaning that it was my sixteenth birthday today and I was about to get the best present ever. Throwing punch after punch into the punching bag, I almost didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up behind me , but my cat like reflexes kicked in and I managed to pin the intruder to the wall. " Wow Doll Face, you wouldn't hurt little old me, would you?!" the laughing voice of the Joker asked. " I guess not." I said while letting go of my grip on his throat and returning back to the punching bag " I have the best news from The Light for you Kitten!" " and what would that be Joker?" I responded while not halting in my training. " Well you see, The Light thought it would be a good idea for you to help the Injustice League take down the Hero's little side-kicks! What do you say Doll Face?!" this news caused me to stop dead in my tracks. The Light is finally giving me my shot at the big league and I wasn't about to turn this opportunity down. " I'm in...but didn't last time you tried to do this you failed?" " Why to bring that sore topic back up, but yes we did. I know that if you help us this time there is no way were going to lose!" he chuckled out leaving the room he called over his shoulder" Make sure to be at Gotham square at one because that is when the fun is going to start!" Well I better go get ready I thought to myself after giving the punching bag one last punch. Now what am I going to do with myself for the rest of the day.

( Later that day at one)

Looking out across the city, I couldn't wait for what was about to begin. Joker filled me in on the whole plan and let me tell you its pretty spectacular. "Ok it's show time!" the Joker called and the rest of us got into position. The other people that were apart of the chaos that is about to happen are Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam, Ultra-Humanite, and myself . Suddenly Ivy caused giant vines to shoot up out of the ground and started to cause mayhem while around the world other disasters were happening thanks to the help of other Light members. The others started to add to the chaos that once was a calm Sunday morning, hearing a loud hum I looked up to see that our guest of honor had joined the party. I watched as Miss Martian flew close to the building I was standing on top of and started to destroy some of Ivy's that as my cue to join the party I took a running start and jumped off the building and right into Miss Martian . Making us both hurtle to the ground with me making sure that she kissed the concrete first. Wind rushing threw my hair I heard her let out a startled gasp before she crashed into the sidewalk, successfully knocking her out. Jumping off of the now useless martin I made my way to my next pray. I was just about to jump Aqua Lad from behind when I heard a swoosh and I was face to face with Kid Flash " Hey beautiful, I don't think we've met before the name's Kid Flash, but you probably already knew that." " Yeah your not my type!" I then went in for a hit but he used his super-speed and got out of the way before I could land the punch causing my to stumble and almost loose my balance. " Oh that was harsh babe." Kid Flash said while clutching his heart in fake pain. " Well they don't call me a villain for nothing." I saw Vertigo come up behind KF and waited a moment before flipping out of the way of one of his sickening blasts ( don't know what there called, sorry) letting Kid Flash take the full blast of the attack. Seeing as how Vertigo had Kid Flash under control , I went to go help Atomic Skull take down Superboy, who was giving Atomic Skull a run for his money. Jumping on Superboy's shoulders I managed to distract him enough for Atomic Skull to land a hit, gracefully flipping off the beast of a teenager and landing back on the pavement I went in for my own attack. Whipping out my claws I managed to give him a nasty scratch across the face. I was just about to go in for another attack, but an invisible force knocked me into a nearby wall. Looks like someone woke up from there little nap. I tried to wiggle myself out of her grasp, but I just couldn't manage to break free of her grip. Widely looking around I saw that my fellow villains weren't doing so well against the tiny heroes any more. Batgirl and Robin had managed to take down the Joker, while Blaze had Ivy cornered. Looking to my right I saw Superboy finally get the upper had on Atomic Skull, Kid Flash take down Vertigo and Wotan, and Aqua Land and Artemis managed to tie up Black Adam and Ultra- Humanite. No this can't be happening I just got The Light to trust me enough for a bigger mission and now the super brats are going to ruin everything. All my anger started to build up inside me and before I knew it I felt the similar sensation I had when I was pranked by Josh. Letting out a frustrated scream a huge wave of electricity shot out from around me causing all the minnie heroes to be knocked off their feet and for Miss Martian to drop me. Letting my emotions take over my actions I managed to take down the whole Young Justice team with my newfound powers.

That feat took a lot out of me and I nearly collapsed from exhaustion luckily Joker caught me before I hit the pavement, and the rest of the villains tied up the brats." Come on let's get them in the plane before they wake up!" called Vertigo. As the others started moving the young heroes Ivy and Joker were making sure I was alright. " Wow! Doll Face I didn't know you had that kind of power in you, it was very shocking!" he chuckled while Ivy just hit him upside the head. Helping me stand up the three of us were about to help the other, then out of the blue the sidekicks' partners showed up ruining the party and starting another fight between good and bad. " Let's get out of here!" Ivy cried " I second that motion." Joker chimed in, so thus the three of us snuck away. When I reached the apartment Selina was nowhere in sight, she probably was stealing something. Going into my room I vowed to myself that I was going to go se mommy and daddy dearest to find out what the heck is going on with me.

* * *

><p>And done yeah the line thingy is working again! Please leave a review about what you think about my story so far and Bye-bye till next time! ~_~<p> 


	8. A family Reunion gone wrong

Another Chapter! Once again I own nothing and I'm mostly writing this story now for my own enjoyment. If you have managed to read this far please leave a review to tell me what you think. I will probably finish us this story in the next couple of chapters and start a different one. So now On with the show!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(It's not working again .)

( Chad's POV- Tyler household){ bet you weren't expecting that ahahahha!}

" Mom, Dad, I'm home" I called into the seemly empty house and getting no response I made my way upstairs. Walking down the hallway I stopped at her door, and had the same internal battle with myself that I have been having for the past year. Slowly breathing in and letting out all the air from my lungs, I decided better late then never. I haven't entered this room since the night she disappeared pushing open the door I looked around and saw that everything was still the way she left it. Making my way over to her desk I started to look at her collection of pictures. Picking up one of my favorites I thought back to the last time I saw her. She looked so distressed, like her whole world was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Not until after the police left did I find out why she ran away. I can't believe my own parents could keep something so life changing from me. Sure after the accident when they wouldn't let me go see her I believed that my parents were just doing what was best for her. But by not telling me that my actual sister died in that car crash, well I not only lost one sister but two that day. When they finally brought " Ella" home she didn't seem the same as she used to be, but I just thought it was from the shock of the car crash. I should have known something was wrong but I kept quiet for those four years. She didn't act the same, it wasn't a big difference but it was enough of a change for me to tell the difference. That's probably why mom flipped her lid that day, she probably couldn't live with the guilt of knowing that it was basically her fault for the death of her youngest child. If only I could have done something that night the real Ella died, I could have picked her up from her friends house instead of mom. Now I've let down both of my sisters. Flopping onto her bed I let silent tears fall down my face. I have to find "Ella" I can't let her down again I just can't. Wallowing in self-pity I stayed in her room drowning in my own thoughts. A muffled cry brought me out of my slump. Staying extremely quiet I listened for the sound again, just in case it was me just hearing things. Another muffled cry got me rushing out of Ella's room and to were the sound was coming from. I flung open the door trying to catch whoever caused the noise by surprise. Entering the room I saw something that would make my life a whole lot complicated. Both of my parents were gagged and tied to two dinning room chairs with a person standing between them. Getting a better look at the intruder I saw that it was a teenage girl with golden hair that had electric blue streaks in it, and was wearing a gold and electric blue dress that cut off right before her knees. Also the dress was sleeve less and the girl was wearing black ankle boots and fingerless person in questioned spun around and spoke in a soft voice " Hello big brother." Those three words sent me reeling back into the wall. " What your not happy to see your baby sister." she asked with a laugh that I knew all to well. She began to walk slowly towards me causing the lights to flicker on her way across the room. " El...what's going on?" I managed to stutter out. " Well you see big brother, I just missed you so much. Mom and Dad too, but you know how they kept a nasty secret from me. So I decided to come and ask them in person what the Hell is going on with me!" she replied coming even closer to me. My mom let out a gagged shriek as Ella bent over a touched my cheek. " Oh shut up won't you!" she yelled at her while snapping her fingers causing a electric charge to run threw my mother's body making her go limp. Dad just started wide eyed at Ella not trying at all to escape or help me.

I think Ella could sense my uneasiness because she let out a short laugh " Don't worry Chad, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want answers." Spinning on her heels she walked over to our dad and pulled out the piece of cloth that was keeping him gagged, letting me catch my breath. " So old man are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to shock the answers out of you." He looked over at me then back at El, letting out a sigh he then went on the say " Ella listen, yes it's true your a clone, but that doesn't make us love you any less..." " BS!" she cried while back handing him across the face " You liar! All I ever did was try and please you and mom, but no matter how hard I tried it was never good enough! Well look at me now, I have more then half of Gotham, if not the world, afraid of me! I'm going to let you inn on a little secret now, just yesterday I took down the Justice League and there baby sidekicks by myself!" she went on with her rant and all I could think about was that it was my little sister that managed to take on the Justice League's major players and win, but wasn't that kitten? Wait Kitten is Ella... " Your Kitten?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. " What!?" she snapped at me " Your Kitten, your a part of the Light. Why? What about me, what about Dick?!" I said again regaining some confidence. " Why?, Why! I'll tell you why the Light have been the only people that truly accept me, you abandoned me both of you did! You were never there when I needed you!" Lowering my head I managed to say what I wanted to say to her the very moment I found out that she wasn't my Ella " I'm Sorry El Bell." Looking at her I saw a stray tear roll down her face which she quickly brushed away." Me too." she replied while snapping her fingers and sending a wave of electricity towards me, which I managed to dodge at the last moment. Running out of the room I tried to bring more of her attention onto me and less on my parents, and it seemed to work for the most part. Running up the stairs I threw open my door and rushed over to my desk where my communicator is. I managed to send out the distress signal, and all I had to do now was stall her until my friends got here to help me out, but that is easier said then done. Hearing my door slam into the wall I spun around to see a very angry Ella. " Now that wasn't very nice Chad, now was it!" she then lunged for me causing us both to go crashing onto the floor. I was the first one that managed to get up off the ground and I made a mad dash for the door with Ella right on my heels. " Get back here Chad!" she yelled causing a few lights to exploded and cause sparks to shower down on me. Looking over my shoulder, I wasn't playing attention to where I was going and ran into a dead end. " Looks like you have no where left to go Chad." she laughed cornering me even more. Well it's now or never making a fireball I threw it at my baby sister's clone. Hitting her square in the chest I managed to knock her down and this time I didn't try to run. " Well, well, well... Looks like daddy dearest messed with your genetic makeup also. So let me guess your Blaze?!" Staring her down I nodded my head confirming her suspicion. " Well in that case... prepare to die!" she cried sending a huge wave of electricity right at me. Our battle was like a messed up waltz fire and electricity were flying all over the place, and at one point the house managed to catch on fire. Smoke began to fill up the room. Causing Ella to cough and gasp for breath, but the fire didn't bother me at all. (Probably because I can control fire.) Suddenly a section of the house came crashing down in a fiery inferno and fell right on top of Ella, knocking her out. Quickly getting her out from under the section of house that fell on her and scooped her up into my arms and looked for the nearest exit out of the burning house. Making it outside I saw what our fight had caused. The place were I grew up was burning to the ground, and there was nothing I could do about it. Sure I can control fire but nothing at this scale. A small cough brought my eyes away from the burning building and down to the girl laying in my arms. Setting her gently on the ground I checked her pulse it was incredibly slow, but steady. If someone walked up right now they would probably think she was dead because of how pale she looked. I realized, to my horror that both my parents were tied up and inside the burning house. I tried to run to their aid but a stabbing sensation in my chest caused me to stop in my tracks. Ella must have done a number on my rib cage.

Luckily at that moment the rest of the Young Justice team managed to reach my house. Assessing the situation they went into action because saving lives is what they do best. Not soon after the fire department arrived and the ambulance took both of my parents to the hospital. " Hey man, who is she and is she ok?" asked Kid Flash walking up to me while Aqualad was talking to the firemen. Looking down I realized that I had been desperately holding onto the now unconscious Ella the whole time. " Her name is Ella and I don't know." I heard a gasp from behind me turning my head I found out that it had come from Robin. " Wait, as in the Ella who disappeared a year ago?!" he questioned regaining his cool façade. " Umm yea, it turns out that my little sister has been Kitten this whole time and she was the one who managed to take us all out." " Dude, I know she's evil and all that, but that is pretty bad ass!" Kid Flash gushed " She's like my favorite female villain, could you hook me up?!" Before I could answerer I heard a female voice wine " Awww, You hurt my filings Kid Flash. I thought I was your favorite." The three of us looked over to where the voice came from to see Cheshire, Sports master, and Death Stroke. Setting Ella down gently we prepared for the fight that was soon to come. " Oh no, we don't want to fight you." she laughed " Were just here to get what rightfully belongs to the Light back!" Looking over to where our other teammates should be, we saw that they were all laying on the ground knocked out, as well as, the firefighters. " What did you do to them?" Robin hissed. " Oh don't worry little bird, you will find out soon enough." Sports Master responded and then looked over to Death Stroke who took out his gun and before even Wally could move he shot us all in the chest. Looking down I saw that I wasn't bleeding, but then darkness soon clouded my vision and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Sports Master picking up Ella and taking her towards a helicopter and away from our now destroyed house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! like I said I will probs end this story soon and start another one. Bye-bye! ^_~


	9. the Final Goodbye

Hi so since nobody seems to be reading this story I'm going to make this the last chapter and start a new story! Hopefully on my next story people will actually like it...once again I don't own anything and please leave a review about what you thought about it. I'm going to make this story my longest one yet and I hope you enjoy it if you are still reading it. Now on with the show! ( I hate the line break with a burning passion)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( General POV)

After that fateful day when the Tyler family lost their house thing went downhill drastically. At age 17 Ella took up the new image of Electra and brought terror and mayhem on the world with the help of The Light. Cat Woman and Ella were no longer partners in crime once Ella became Electra, but they still managed to have a close bond. The Two women still managed to go on crime sprees and worked closely together, but they no longer had the teacher and student outlook. Ella and the rest of Gotham's villains were now equals and would constantly team up to bring chaos to Gotham. And how could we forget about Josh after he found out who Electra really was he left Gotham for his own safety. Ella did manage to find him and publicly humiliated him like he did to her .Kid Flash and Artemis both retired from the hero business along with Aqualad. This caused Robin take on the position of leader and changed his name to Nightwing, but a new hero took on the title of Robin his name is Jason Toad. (FYI Jason is alive still this all happens before Tim becomes Robin and the Young Justice show is cancelled) After learning the truth about what happened to Ella both Blaze and Nightwing never stopped trying to change her evil ways. Ella had finally got what she had wanted, the world knew her name, she had found a new family in the major villains of Gotham, and had gotten revenge on her old family. Shortly after the house fire Jane Tyler killed herself because she could no longer deal with the pain of being the one to kill her only true daughter. Leaving Chad and James Tyler alone. Because of this loneliness Chad was feeling he quit the Young Justice team and decided to go solo, but he never stopped trying to save his little sister. Ella soon began to suffer from a genetic default in her DNA code because she was an imperfect clone. Once Mr. Tyler had told his son what was happening to Ella, they with the help of Nightwing began to search for a way to fix this default in her genetic makeup. Both Chad and Dick worked countless hours on finding a cure for their once friend, but for completely different reasons. Chad believed that if he could save this Ella then he had managed to honor his actual sister's memory. While Dick on the other hand just wanted the girl who he may or may not have had fallen in love with. The villains of Gotham also tried to cure their friend, but no matter how hard they tried no one was able to find a cure yet. Ella did not let this slow her down however so she finally had become an household name, but for being one of the main players inn the plot against the Justice League. She managed to work her way up the ladder of power and became one of the most powerful villains in the world. Even though she managed to get all she ever wanted Ella still felt as if she was missing something, and no matter how hard she tried Ella was never able to figure out what it was. No matter how many people coward at her feet she wanted more, and this thirst for something else led her to take on her last job as Electra or ever. But Ella did finally manage to figure out what was missing. And with her final act she would be forever remembered in Gotham history as the villain who finally maaged to take down the Batman or almost succeeded.

( Abandoned Warehouse at Gotham Docks- Ella's POV)

I finally had everything in place for my final act and I was going to go out with a bang. Literally. I managed to become one of the greatest villains in Gotham history, but what happens next? The crack of my communicator coming to life brought me out of my thoughts. " Electra here." I called into it while walking down the hallway to where I left my guest of honor. " Everything is all set on our side Doll Face! This is going to be blast, give Batsey my love ok Kid and Harley says to take care of yourself! We love you Doll Face!" the laughing voice of the Joker told me. At first the Joker didn't want me to be the one to finally off the Bat, but after a grownup conversation( I held a gun to his head and threatened to electrocute him to kingdom come) he finally agreed that the honor should be mine. Walking further down the hallway I passed an assortment of goons that belonged to all of my different family members. Checking to see they were all ready in case someone decided to crash the party and we couldn't have that now could we. There was at least two hundred of them standing guarded and I made sure that they all knew I was in charge. I've never seen grown men so afraid of a 17 year old girl, but that's there own problem. Once again my communicator cracked to life and the voice of my favorite mentor come over the speakers " Kitten upper Gotham is all set." " How many times do I have to tell you Cat Woman my name is Electra now." I sighed into the communicator. " You can go changing your name all you want, but you will always be my Kitten. And one more thing Kitten..." " Yes? And what would that be." I asked back " Remember to stay safe and I love you so very much." letting a small smile form on my lips I replied back to her " I love you too, bye...mom." putting the communicator back in its holder by my waist I finally reached the door that would lead me to my captive. Nodding to two of Bane's goons that I had secure the door I walked into the room. The room was pitch black but I could still manage to make out the shape of a man being held off the ground by chains. Snapping my fingers the lights flickered on causing the once dark room to be lit with bright florescent light. " Wakey wakey Batman! The shows about to begin!" I laughed sending a wave of electricity in his direction causing him to groan in pain. " Ella there is still time for you to change your ways. Let me help you, we can find a cure for you." Laughing I skipped over to the B-man and punched him in the gut causing yet another groan of pain to come from him. " How cute you know Nighwing said the same thing to me and we all know what happened to him after that." this caused Batman to let out a agrey growl. " Oooo... Did I strike a nerve? I sorry. NOT!" I giggled kicking him in the ribs and hearing a successful crack of them breaking. " Because of you he was in a comma for three weeks, but he still wants to save you." Batman growled and if he was free , he would probably be beating the living daylight out of me. Shrugging I replied back " Well that's not my fault you should have trained him better, after all he is your partner." Struggling to free himself for the one hundredth time he let out another empty threat "The Justice League will know I'm missing by now and they will come to get me, and even if I die they will still bring you to justice." Walking around him in a slow circle I let out a snort " Ha! Let me fill you in on a little secret. Hmm..." I walked up to him and whispered the rest into his ear. " The Justice League will never come to your rescue and you want to know why. Its because I have planted over three hundred bombs all through out Gotham, so they will be too busy trying to save countless lives instead of yours." Standing up to my full height I began to walk back towards the door but paused giving him one last word of wisdom " And if they were truly coming to save you, they would have done it ages ago because you have been my guest for over two weeks. I'm just going to let that reality sink in for a moment. Don't worry B-man I'll give you a front row seat to the destruction of Gotham before I off you." snapping my fingers I turned off all the lights in his room calling over my shoulder as I did so " Joker sends his love by the way!" I finished with a laugh leaving the room and him to think over everything I told him.

Walking onto the roof of the run down building I looked over Gotham. Listening to the water hit the docks I let everything sink in for myself also. I was finally doing it, I'm going to go down in history as a legend. I'll forever be Electra the girl who managed to take down the Batman and bring Gotham to their knees with her dying breaths. I will finally be remembered for me and not Ella, I will be my own person at last. Looking at the water for awhile more thoughts swam threw my head. I'm almost to my goal and I came up with the perfect plan. I only wish that I had more time, I could do so much more. I have so much to give. Sitting down on the ledge I let my feet hang over Gotham docks, which gave me a perfect view of Gotham. Looking out I thought about how the people of Gotham are so blissfully unaware of what's about to happen. I pity them, they live their dull lives day in and day out without any change. Well tonight will be a night to remember. I'm going to get everything I've ever wanted my life will finally be complete, after this one last act. After this it will be all over. The others think I have more time left, but I know my fun is coming to an end. I wish I didn't have to lie to them about this. I won't even get to say goodbye. The crack of my communicator brought me out of my thoughts once again " Kitten its time." the oh so familiar voice of Selina told me. Not realizing that I had been sitting on the roof of the building for over two hours. I stood up and brushed the dust off myself going towards the door I replied " Ok, let get on with the show then." Going back into Batman's room I saw that everything was already in place for me to make my public announcement. Slapping Batman across the face I managed to wake him up." Go ready for your close up B-man? This broadcast is going out to all of Gorham and your little Justice League friends. struggling against his restraints again I gave one of the goons the single to start recording. " Hello Gotham and The Justice League!" I smiled " You are probably wondering what in the hell is going on right now so I'll fill you in. At this very moment I have placed over three hundred bombs around Gotham, that are rigged to explode in ten minutes if not properly turned off and with the press of this button I'm going to set them all off!" laughing I pulled out the detonator showing all of Gotham their ticket to ka-boom town. Continuing I said " Now now don't worry, I'm sure the Justice League will manage to save most of you. But I'm afraid that if you choose to save your friend Batman here instead then Gotham will fall. The choice is up to you, I hope you make the right choice! That's all and good night ladies and gentlemen!" Laughing she pressed the detonator and finished the broadcast.

( Third person POV)

As Ella started her speech not a single person in Gotham or Hero's eyes left her smiling face. This girl had captivated all of Gotham's and the heroes attention and not a single sole made a sound or looked away from this young woman. She had done the one thing that they all secretly feared would happen. She made the mightiest of heroes and the bravest of men and women afraid with her dying breaths. This 17 year old girl had managed to bring complete chaos to Gotham. People started to riot in the streets while local police tried to maintain the situation . Gotham's most dangerous villains and the Lights key players all helped spread panic and mayhem. They wished to fulfill their dying family member's last wish, and they be dammed if they didn't help her reach her goal. This mayhem caused once retired heroes suited up once more to help with this beautiful disaster. She had made the heroes choice between the safety of on of their own and the safety of a whole city. With heavy hearts the heroes of the world had to abandoned their friend and mentor. While they looked for the bombs not a single hero or citizen of Gotham's eyes were dry. They were all mourning the soon to be loss of a great hero, friend, and father. He had thought them all that even during the toughest of time, there was still a job to be done and they were going to uphold his teachings. They all vowed to bring this monster of a girl to justice after they managed to get rid of the bombs. But little did they know that Electra was never going to be taken to justice. Because this would be her last act, the greatest showdown against good and evil that would go down in the history books and leave this 17 year old girl forever remembered as the reason for Gotham's darkest hours.

( Back to Ella's POV- same location)

After every one else left the room it finally hit me like a ton a bricks, I had managed to bring Gotham and the world's finest heroes to their knees. Me a 17 year old girl who was never her own person, who was picked on in school, and only ever had one true friend she could depend on. " I did it..." I whispered. Turning to Batman I said it louder this time " I did it, I finally managed to do the one thing that no other villain had managed to do. I brought down Gotham...and the only thing left for me to do is take you down also." Slowly walking over to the defeated hero I grabbed his chains and unlocked them causing him to crash onto the ground. Grabbing his cap I dragged his over to the window and lifting up his head I made his look at the chaos I had caused. " Do you see it Batman? I took down Gotham! I have become the greatest villain of all time." Laughing I saw several bombs go off in the city causing buildings to crash down and fall into each other. Throwing Batman to the ground I went of with my victory speech " Well Batman I guess this is the end of the line for both of us." clutching my chest because I was having a fit from my disorder. After the pain had subsided some I got ready to send a fatal volt of electricity towards him. " Well Batman, its been real fun... Goodbye" I whispered. Just as I was about to send the final blow two people came crashing into the room. Catching my off guard they jumped into a fight. Electricity, fire, bat-a-rangs, and punches were being thrown all over the place. At one point Batman, some goons, and a few cops joined the battle. The goons were easily taken out as well as some police men by the three heroes and the police department . Seeing that I was losing I quickly grabbed the gun that I always keep on me in case of emergencies and shot off two bullets which met their target perfectly. Batman's chest I heard one of the other heroes scream out "BATMAN!" I watched as the once great directive went crashing to the ground and was unmoving. My victory was short lived because another shot went off. Looking down at my gun I was confused because I didn't fire off that shot. I then felt a sticky substance on my stomach looking down I was met with a crimson color spreading across my costume. I felt my knees buckle from out under me and before I could hit the ground a strong pair of arms grabbed me and slowed my fall and pulled my into their lap. I tilted my head in the direction the person who caught me and to my surprise I found out it was Blaze. He was yelling at a police officer for some reason something about how is wasn't his job to take down someone. I watched as the police took Batman out of the room probably to an awaiting ambulance or something. The other person rushed over to the pair of us and I felt pressure being applied to my stomach. I fallowed the gloved hands to see the face of Nightwing. Blaze began to slap my face but I couldn't register the pain. He then began to say something with a cracking voice.

" Ella, can you hear me?! Ella stay with us!" he sounded more frantic now. Like he was afraid or something. " I can't stop the bleeding, he must of hit an artery of something!" cried the other voice. "Ella I need you to hold on help is on the way!" Who would want to help me now? I thought to myself while I slowly began to close my eyes. "ELLA NO!" Blaze's voice yelled slapping me across the face again. " I already lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again!" he sobbed. " Please Ella!" Nightwing joined in. Licking my lips I managed to rasp out " Why...why do y-you care so much?" this effort caused me to cough. They shared a look then both of them took off their masks. Of course I already knew that Chad was Blaze, but when Nightwing took off his mask I was met with the piercing blue eyes of my former best friend. " Dick?" I managed to gasp. " Yea, El its me." he said with a smile as tears began to fall down his face as well as mine. Grabbing my hand he went on " I missed you so much El, we both missed you." nodding Chad continued "After you first disappeared we never stopped looking for you, even after we found out who you became we still tried to save you, and when dad told me that you were slowly dying we searched all over for a cure. I'm sorry Ella, I am so so sorry. I didn't want it to end this way." Chad then broke down in sobs also. " We are going to help you, I promise. So please hold on for us." Dick pleaded. Taking a shaky breath I whispered just loud enough for them to hear me " I love you guys... Goodbye and please don't forget me." "I could never forget you El Bell, I love you also." Chad croaked out and Dick held my hand even tighter. " I love you Ella." he smiled between tears. Giving them one last smile I let the world around me fade to black and let out my final breath.

( 3rd person POV)

After Ella breathed her final breath Chad and Dick tried to revive her but to no luck. She died in the arms of her brother and best friend finally finding what was missing. She realized that no matter how far she dived into the darkness they still truly loved her. Scooping up the now lifeless body of Electra the two heroes put their masks back on and carried her out of the building. When the reached the exit they were met with flashing red and blue lights. The area immediately became quiet as they walked past the heroes and villains that they managed to capture. Selina took one look at her "daughter" and let out a startled cry " You killed her! You killed my daughter! You were suppose to keep her safe and you killed her!" It took several heroes to hold the angry cat back and keep her from attacking the two heroes. The other Justice League members were shocked to see that almost every villain was crying for there loss of their family member. Not even the Joker was smiling as he consoled the sobbing Harley Quinn. The paramedics quickly took the body from Blaze and placed it into a body bag and drove off into the night. The fallowing week a funeral was arranged for Ella Rose Tyler and was paid for by a unknown man. She didn't have a service ,but the her funeral had a huge turnout. Almost all of Gotham's villains were there as well as Chad and James Tyler, Dick Grayson, and one Bruce Wayne. Her grave was decorated in multiple different color roses thanks to Poison Ivy. Gotham rebuilt itself and life went on as usual, but they never forgot the 17 year old girl who managed to bring Gotham and the world's heroes to their knees. A younger generation of villains rose after her death and brought chaos to cities all over the world, but none were ever as powerful as Ella had been. She had started the new age of criminals and she will be forever remembered in the hearts of Gotham's and the Lights most dangerous as well as the four people who truly knew her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well that's a wrap! Story over, I really did enjoy writing this story(even if no one truly read it) I will probs write a new story soon. So leave a review to tell me what you think and Bye-bye! :-)


End file.
